Ogel
Ogel is the main antagonist in the animated films Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle and Alpha Team: Mission Deep City. He is a cruel and domineering megalomaniac that wishes to rule the world who also originated in the LEGO Alpha Team product line. Character Details *'Appearances:' Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle; Alpha Team: Mission Deep City (not yet released); Legends of the Universe (not yet released) *'Character Role:' Antagonist *'Actor:' Dylan Johnson *'Character Sex:' Male Physical Description Ogel wears an all-black suit fitted with futuristic shoulder armor, life support controls (after the prologue for Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle), and a robotic arm replacing his left arm (also after the said prologue). During the prologue, his suit is all black and a light trans blue hook replaces his left hand. In either variation, he wears a black helmet with a shiny gold visor. His face is wrinkled, with an arching brow ridge, thick eyebrows, thin mouth, and dark eyes. His right eye is missing, instead being replaced by a red robotic eye. Characteristics Ogel is a megalomaniac who wishes for nothing else than to take over the world. Originally, he was a scientist at New Silicon Systems research center, but was fired when his ideas and experiments were deemed too radical. Now wishing to exact his revenge by making them his slaves, he uses his experiments to create giant animal-like vehicles and to mutate people into his workforce, known as drones. Only Dash Justice and the Alpha Team have dared to oppose him. Before Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Just like some other canon immigrants, Ogel started out as a video game character, starring as the main villain in 2000's LEGO Alpha Team. There, he never fought any of the Alpha Team agents, but would rather stand high above, taunting them with his wit and wry sense of humor. A year later, he appeared in two sets: 6771 Ogel Command Striker and 6776 Ogel Control Center. He was also featured in a series of LEGO Magazine comics, including a starring role as the villain in that year's holiday cross-over comic. Between 2001 and 2004, he appeared in a total of six sets. Beyond the sets, he appeared in the comic adventures Evil Music and Into the Deep, along with Alpha Team comics, LEGO.com splash page images, and the fan-created role-playing game Dino Attack: At War's End. He was going to make a cameo in LEGO Universe, but was cut out when the game's servers were shut down. Trivia *The Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Ogel 2.0 design is designed so that it will read as Ogel following the end of the official Alpha Team story line. *According to LEGO Magazine, he briefly had a pet cat named Mr. Whiskers. *In some Alpha Team-based stories by Andrew Bermudez, Ogel's second-in-command was named Mr. Bones. This name has since changed to Drone Commander 13666. *According to an "interview" with Ogel, he legally changed his named to Misunderstood Ogel. However, this is not regarded as canon, as it was just a joke at the time. *His name is LEGO spelled backwards, because this character is supposed to represent the opposite of the LEGO Group's core values. *According to freewebs.com/mylego, Ogel lost his left hand in the rock slide that destroyed his base in Evil Music. *As a running joke in the RPG Dino Attack: At War's End, Ogel would resolve a fit of rage by throwing one of his drones out of the nearest window, sometimes with humorous results. As an example, when a drone questioned Ogel's judgement, he threw the drone out a window. Yet, because they were on the first floor at the time, the unhurt drone simply climbed back through. *In official LEGO canon, Ogel is a descendant of Vladek, the main villain from the 2004-2006 theme Knight's Kingdom. *In the RPG Dino Attack: At War's End, an alternate future version of this character, Fogel, existed. However, the present-day Ogel altered his actions, wiping Fogel from existence. *According to some sources, Ogel used to be in love with Radia. Specifically, he loved her while she was in high school, but she was naturally bothered by this. *Ogel has a legal name, William Ogel, as well as an older brother, George Ogel. In the official canon, George never turned evil and took his wife's last name after William Ogel became this character, mainly out of embarrassment. Gallery 2014-10-05 13-31-04.033.jpg|Ogel in Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle Ogel Poster.jpg|Ogel poster concept by Andrew Bermudez lego-alpha-team_1_orig.jpg|Ogel in LEGO Alpha Team 4345d95a72df-1-.jpg|Ogel in 6771 Ogel Command Striker picAA790A04-8235-450E-86EB-F2DF2C6225C6.jpg|Artwork of Ogel at the beach Ogel.png|Ogel artwork by PeabodySam External Links *Page on Brickipedia *Page on Dino Attack RPG Wiki *Page on Alpha Team Wiki Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Canon Immigrants Category:2015